


Second Chance

by Dreamer1701



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: 'The sun above the lake was shining brightly. Birds were singing and nothing could be heard next to their songs and the rustling of the wind in the leaves of the trees. The summer would end, just like it did every year. Just that nothing would be the same as before.' Covering the time between Tony's return in Avengers: Endgame and the time travel. TONYxPEPPER
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set during Avengers: Endgame. It covers the time between the snap and the time-travel, focusing on Tony and Pepper. I hope you like it, please let me know!

The sun above the lake was shining brightly. Birds were singing and nothing could be heard next to their songs and the rustling of the wind in the leaves of the trees. It was a warm day, but it would be getting colder soon. The summer would end, just like it did every year. Autumn would follow, and then the winter. There would be another Christmas, also like every year.

Just that nothing would be the same as before.

Too many people have lost their lives in the battle against Thanos. It was weighing heavily on the survivors, who were reminded of the ones missing every day. Entire cities seemed to be empty now, the few people who could be seen outside looked sad and desperate. Many didn't even talk about what happened, like saying it aloud could make everything even worse.

Tony Stark was sitting on a chair in the sun, but he didn't look at the lake in front of him. He was holding something in his hand which took his full attention.

It was a picture, showing himself together with Peter Parker. They were standing in front of a Stark Industries sign and they both smiled into the camera. Tony could remember this day very well. When he thought of it, a sad smile appeared on his lips. The kid had been so happy. Just like nearly every other day.

_I've lost the kid._

Those words repeated themselves in his head over and over again. He just couldn't make that voice stop which was haunting him for weeks now. Because it was true. He hasn't been able to save Peter. The guilt was a constant feeling now, next to regret and so many others. He should have enjoyed their time together more. And he should have done more to save him. Of course he knew that it wouldn't have been possible, but he still blamed himself for this.

Deep inside, Tony knew that all this was _Thanos'_ fault, not anyone else's. But it was easier to blame others who were still alive.

Because Thanos was dead. Not long after Tony's return from space, Natasha had called Tony and Pepper to tell them everything about their trip. The Infinity Stones were destroyed and Thanos has been killed. There was no way to get everyone back. It was over.

Pepper had talked to Natasha for some time, but Tony didn't want to hear anything else. He didn't want to know how Steve and the others were, or what they were doing. He just couldn't stand it, listening to stories about _them_. The people he has trusted once and who betrayed him either way.

He didn't want to admit that it hurt. He should have been used to it, after all, it's been years since his argument with Steve. And it has been alright, at least for some time. However, the events of the past weeks brought all the feelings back, the ones of betrayal, hurt and the anger. It was easier to walk away from them than to face everything again.

Pepper didn't try to make him talk to the others. She understood how he was feeling and he was grateful for her support. He wasn't sure if she kept in touch with the other Avengers, but he didn't think so. There was nothing they could talk about anymore.

When he thought of Pepper, he smiled and finally looked up from the picture. When he's seen her, back when he'd arrived from space, he's been so happy that she was alright. His biggest fear had been that she could have vanished as well. Tony was sure that he would have lost his mind if Pepper would have been gone. Ever since his return, they stayed close to each other all the time. They were living in a secluded house close to New York now. Tony had bought the property years ago, but they have never used it until now. Actually, the house should have been for their holidays, which they never took. They have moved there since Tony couldn't stand being close to the Avengers anymore.

To his surprise, Happy and Rhodey have also survived. So at least that part of his family was still complete. Rhodey didn't stay with them, but they talked to each other on the phone regularly. And Happy was living with them now. Not because he didn't know where else to go, but because, after all those years, he belonged to them. He was also a part of their family.

“Why are you still sitting out here?” Pepper's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. Tony didn't hear her coming.

“I've been thinking.” He answered simply and turned around to face her. There was a worried look on her face, but it vanished when he smiled at her. Nevertheless, she didn't smile back at him. She's noticed the picture in his hand.

“You really miss him.” It wasn't a question.

“I do.” Tony confirmed. They've talked about it several times in the past weeks, every time when Tony had a breakdown. Luckily, those have become rarer lately. “But it's pointless, isn't it? He will never come back. Just like everyone else.”

“It's not pointless to remember him.” Pepper threw in and touched his face softly. “I know how much he meant to you. And he'll live on, in your memory.”

That wasn't good enough, but Tony didn't say anything. In this moment, he would do anything to get Peter back. However, he's learned his lesson a long time ago. Once something bad happened, you couldn't take it back or make it undone anymore. Sometimes, it was just difficult to make up for everything, but mostly, it was simply impossible. Like his dispute with Steve. Tony knew that not everything he's said had been right, and probably, Steve knew that too. Nevertheless, they didn't find a way to talk to each other. Most probably, they never would.

“Do you want to go inside?” Pepper asked softly. “Dinner's nearly ready.” She kissed him softly.

“Screw dinner.” He whispered and pulled her closer. On their way upstairs, Tony placed the picture on the kitchen counter.

* * *

“Say that again.” Tony muttered, voice flat and looking at Pepper with wide eyes.

“You heard me well enough.” Pepper sighed.

“Just do it.” He repeated. “I've got to hear it again.”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, but only once.” Pepper smiled. “I'm pregnant, Tony.”

He was still staring at her. “I'm going to be a father.” He whispered and slowly, his lips turned into a wide smile. In one movement, he stood up, wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and spun her around. She shrieked, but it turned into a laugh quickly. He kissed her passionately and joined her laughter. Tony Stark was going to be a father! He still couldn't believe it. After everything that happened, he was going to have a real family. Tony couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, but for once, he didn't care.

“I love you.” He whispered and hid his face in Pepper's neck.

“I love you too, Tony.” He could hear how happy she was. And he was happy too. Maybe, after everything that happened, Tony Stark was getting a second chance.

* * *

The news of Pepper's pregnancy made everyone else happy as well. Rhodey demanded to be the uncle of the child immediately and they agreed. After all, they've planned to ask him anyway. Happy was also very excited, but he didn't show it that much. Tony knew why. Happy had spent much time with Peter Parker and the news made him remember the kid again. Tony did as well and he often wondered if Peter would have liked their child.

Tony knew that Pepper told Natasha about the pregnancy. Of course Natasha would tell Steve and the others about it as well, but they didn't contact them. They knew that Tony still needed space and didn't want to hear anything from them. Maybe not ever again.

Even before the news of the pregnancy have reached him, Tony has started to work in his new lab . Just in case something might happen again, he was building new suits. He also thought of inventing something for Pepper, to make sure that she would be alright. He couldn't stand the thought that something might happen to her.

Ever since the snap, their lives have become pretty calm. No more trips with the Avengers, no one wanted to take over the world so that Iron Man would be needed, and not so much work for Stark Industries anymore. If something has to be done, Pepper always tried to deal with it from home. Because that's what the house at the lake was to them. Their new home. Or maybe even their first real home, in which they could be a family.

Tony was surprised that he could still learn new things about Pepper, even if they've been together for years now. For example, he knew about all her allergies now (he'd known about strawberries, but nothing else). Or what kind of movies she liked, or music. She also liked to walk through the woods around their house. Honestly, Tony didn't care what they were doing, as long as they were together.

When he spent days in his lab, Pepper didn't argue like she used to. Sometimes, she just sat next to him silently and watched him work on the new suit. While doing that, she was smiling and Tony would have loved to know what was going through her head in that moment. One time, he voiced his question.

Pepper has chuckled softly. “I didn't see you work on something for so long, we've always been so busy. There was the company and you had Peter and the Avengers...” She shrugged. “When you're working, you've always got this special look on your face. Like you've found peace with yourself and the world. It makes me happy to see you like that.”

After her explanation, he dropped his tools and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I love you.”

“I know.” She'd replied softly.

* * *

The pregnancy was a whole new experience to both of them. Sometimes, Pepper didn't feel well and Tony was always worried, even if he knew that it wasn't unusual. First, Pepper just smiled at him when he was getting overprotective. However, as the months passed, she was slowly getting annoyed. She kept reminding him that she was alright and her doctor also said that there was nothing to worry about. In the end, Tony kept his worries to himself. Unlike Happy, who asked Pepper if she was alright many times a day.

Finding the right name for the baby – it would be a girl – wasn't easy. They spent many nights discussing it and in the end, they still couldn't agree. Pepper wanted to call her Morgan, named after her uncle. However, Tony wasn't sure if the name suited a little girl. He's thought of naming her Maria, after his mother, but when he thought of everything that happened around the death of his parents, he rejected the idea.

“What about Morgan Howard Stark?” Pepper asked one evening, when they were lying in bed. “Morgan after my uncle and Howard after your father?”

Tony hesitated. “My father -”

“Loved you with all his heart.” Pepper interrupted him. “He even left you the plan to create that element for the reactor.”

He sighed. “He did.” He agreed. “But I'm not sure if naming our child after him would be a good idea.”

“The way your father died shouldn't define your thoughts of him.” Of course Pepper already knew what he was thinking. “And also the way he acted towards Steve shouldn't make you hate him.”

“Let's not talk about this.” Tony threw in quickly, his voice pleading her to understand that he couldn't talk about this yet. It was still weighing heavily on him, especially after he's seen the shield a few days ago. He has avoided to look at that thing for years, trying to forget how he got it. _You don't deserve it, my father made that shield._

“Alright.” Pepper agreed. “We have to agree on a name sometime, the baby will be here in a few weeks.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her carefully. “We will. But not now.”

* * *

In the end, they named the baby Morgan Howard Stark. She was born on a beautiful morning and Tony took that as a good sign. His life was finally getting better. When he held her for the first time, the sun was shining brightly. While he was holding his daughter, all the events of the previous years seemed to appear in his mind.

The first time he met Pepper Potts, his new assistant. Their many arguments and the silent mornings that followed. Afghanistan and the first suit he built. An evening in a big hall, while he was dancing with Pepper. She was wearing a blue dress. His decision to tell the world that he was Iron Man. The Avengers Initiative. The carefully build friendship with Steve and the others. The Mandarin and Extremis, together with his fear for Pepper. All the challenges the Avengers had to face, as a team or even against each other. The wide smile of Peter Parker when Tony first appeared in their small apartment. And Thanos, of course. He would never forget that.

There were so many things they would have to tell her daughter once she was old enough to hear the stories.

Next to all those things, Tony also thought of small moments with Pepper. The first time they kissed each other on a rooftop. The smiles of the others when they announced that they were together now. Saying 'I love you' for the first time. The many days and even more nights they spent together. The way her eyes were shining when she was happy.

Just like they did right now, when she watched him with their daughter. Tony smiled at her and wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead, he placed a soft kiss on Morgan's forehead, before he kissed Pepper as well.

A few days later, Rhodey visited them. He just had to see Morgan.

In the afternoon, he stood with Tony at the lake and they looked at the sunset.

“I'm happy for you, Tony.” Rhodey said. “You really deserve all this.”

Tony grinned. “I am happy, Rhodey.” He agreed. “It's good to finally have some peace.”

“And a family.” Rhodey added and grinned as well.

“And that.” He nodded. “Something I never thought I could have.”

“Enjoy the time with them. I've heard children have the habit of growing up too fast. It could be exhausting, if she's as clever as you are.”

Tony laughed. “Finally someone I can teach. And who will hopefully listen to me. The kid always said that he was listening, but I could see it in his eyes when his thoughts wandered to something else again. Like his best friend, Ted, I think. Or Ned? And the girl, of course. She was in his school -” He stopped, realizing what he just said. He didn't talk that much about Peter in some time now, even if it were just a few sentences.

“Tony, are you alright?” There was concern in Rhodey's eyes now.

Tony swallowed and forced a smile on his lips. “Of course I am.”

That night, he kept looking at the photograph for a very long time.

* * *

“No, I won't do that!” Pepper repeated loudly and shook her head. “The water's cold!”

Tony grinned. “Come on, Pep! Let's have some fun.”

“I have to look after Morgan.” She argued and wanted to leave, but he held her back.

“She's with Happy.” Tony said softly. “She'll be alright. They're probably watching TV. Not that Morgan would understand anything anyway.” She was getting two years old soon. They were already planning her birthday. Rhodey had been right, time was passing too fast.

In all this time, Tony didn't speak to the Avengers once.

Pepper kept hesitating. “No.” She decided and tried to free herself from Tony's grip. However, he was already expecting this reaction. So he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could leave and lifted her off the ground. “No, Tony, stop!” Pepper squirmed when he carried her to the lake and threw her in without hesitation. Then he jumped as well.

She's been right, the water was cold, but bearable. When he broke through the surface, he saw that Pepper was already looking at him with narrowed eyes. He laughed, which made her lips twitch. “You're impossible, Mr. Stark!” She scolded him.

“You love me.” He muttered and wrapped his arms around her.

“I do.” Pepper sighed. “Don't do that again.”

“I will.” He grinned at her. When they kissed, Pepper placed her hand on his chest, on the scars where the arc reactor has been years ago. It always made his heart beat faster, this time was no exception.

“I'm still cold.” She said after a few moments of silence.

“Then let's swim.” He smiled when she followed him.

* * *

“They really seem to miss you.”

“No, I refuse to believe that.” Tony said sternly, crossing his arms.

Rhodey sighed. “You're never going to give them another chance, are you?”

“Most probably not.” He said without hesitation.

“Tony...” Rhodey began hesitantly, but he didn't continue.

“Let's go upstairs.” He ended the conversation. “It's Morgan's third birthday, after all. And I'm sure she wants to have a look at her presents.”

He didn't wait for a reply and was relieved when he heard Rhodey's footsteps on the stairs behind him. A few days ago, Rhodey has visited the compound to talk to Steve and the others. Apparently, they were all in a bad mood, as always. And of course Rhodey has talked to them about Tony. Just like he wanted to tell Tony something about them just now.

“Daddy!” A voice said loudly when Tony entered the living room. Morgan held her arms out and he took her in his arms with a wide smile.

“Hey princess, ready for your presents?”

She grinned. “Mummy said we have to wait for you and uncle Rhodey.”

Tony exchanged a look with Pepper, who was smiling softly. “Now we're here.” He said softly and kissed his daughter's cheek. “Do you want to open uncle Rhodey's present first?”

He took the excited squeal as a yes and grinned when Rhodey knelt down in front of her. While they were busy with the present, Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper.

“What took you so long?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing important.” He muttered and hoped that she would just drop the subject.

Of course she didn't. “You can't lie to me.” She touched his cheek. “It was about the others, right?”

He nodded. “Rhodey visited them a few days ago. Told me they miss me.” He shrugged. “I don't believe that.”

“You still don't trust them.” Pepper whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. “Can you blame me?”

She shook her head. “Of course not.”

“Mummy, Daddy, look what I've got!” Morgan shouted and they both turned around to face their daughter with her new doll.

* * *

“The colour should be lighter, FRIDAY.” Tony muttered and looked at the screen in front of him thoughtfully. “And I need to have a look at the stabilizers again.”

“ _Of course, Sir. Do you like that colour better?_ ” In front of him, the image changed. Now the suit was gold and blue. But not just any blue, Tony knew that this was the right colour. He grinned.

“It's perfect.” Then he started to look at the stabilizers again.

His own suits have been finished months ago and now Tony was working on something else. The suit for Pepper he should have invented years ago. He would call it 'Rescue', in case she might be in danger once. Tony hoped that it would never happen, but he has to make sure that she would be alright if something happened to him. And that she could protect Morgan.

“Daddy?” A voice at the stairs ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Morgan?” He asked lightly and smiled at her.

“Mummy said you would tell me a story.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, did she?”

Morgan nodded with her innocent, brilliant smile.

Tony stood up slowly. A glance at the clock told him that he'd been working the entire day. So it wasn't a surprise that Pepper sent their daughter to make him stop. He took Morgan in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

“I'm honestly happy to see you guys, it was...” Tony wanted to continue, but Steve interrupted him.

“Tony, we get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.” He was looking at him seriously and Tony knew what Steve wanted to say. _This might be our chance to get everyone back. Help us and we can undo the mistakes of the past. We can work together again, as a team._ But could he really risk everything he had now?

He smiled at him sadly. “I got my second chance right here, Cap. Can't roll the dice on it.”

Later that day, Tony was sitting in his lab quietly, thinking of everything that happened. To his surprise, he's been happy to see Steve, Natasha and even Scott again. Nevertheless, he's known immediately that their appearance at his house after all those years meant something important. After all, they didn't talk for a long time.

Time travel.

What a crazy idea. No one could figure out time travel, right? Or maybe...

His lips twitched when he thought of the conversation again. The idea was there and there was a small possibility that it might work. He just had to think about it some more...

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I hate you, guys.” He muttered, but he was smiling. They knew how to influence him.

He thought of all the people they've lost. All the families that were destroyed, the people who have to live alone now, without any hope that their lives might get better again. If they could really get everyone back, they should take that chance, shouldn't they? But he'd said it before. Tony would risk everything. Because no one could foresee what might happen if they reversed the snap. Yes, they could get the people who vanished back. What about the ones who came after that? The ones like his daughter? There was no way that he was risking to loose Morgan. Or Pepper. Not when his life was finally good.

But this wasn't all about him. Yes, his life might be good. But that of thousands of others wasn't.

_I've lost the kid._

How many times did he look at the picture of them in the past years? How many times did he try to imagine what Peter would do now, or what he might think?

Tony turned around to face his monitors, feeling a fierce determination that hasn't been there in years. “Challenge accepted.” He muttered to himself.

* * *

He found Pepper sitting on the couch, a sad look on her face. Tony has told her about the conversation with Steve and the others. That there might be a chance to get everyone back, if he was able to figure it out. She's understood that he needed to think of it first, but when he told her that he wanted to try it, Pepper didn't look surprised.

“We got really lucky.” She said when he sat down next to her.

“Yeah, I know.” He agreed slowly, not knowing what else to say.

“A lot of people didn't.” Pepper continued.

“No, I can't help everybody.” Tony said quickly, feeling the guilt that had vanished for years again. And there was something new. Fear that his family might be in danger because of his decision to try figuring out time travel.

“Sort of seems like you can.” She said it hesitantly, but the look on her face was easy to understand. There was fear, he knew that she had the same worries as he did, about their family. And she was afraid that something might happen to him, if he went with the Avengers. Honestly, that was his last concern. And then there was resignation, like she already knew that he has to do it, even if he couldn't accept it himself yet.

“Not if I stop.” He replied immediately and for a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. However, Pepper lowered her gaze quickly and breathed out loudly. “I can put a pin on it right now, and stop.” He said it seriously, wanting her to understand that they still have that choice. He didn't want to upset her by risking everything they have.

Pepper smiled sadly. “Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my entire life.”

In this moment, Tony wasn't sure if he should cry of laugh. In the end, it turned out to be a sad chuckle. He touched her hand and squeezed it. The feeling that the decision has already been made was nearly overwhelming him.

He leaned forward and kissed her. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he smiled into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony. And I always will.” Pepper whispered and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who feared the future.

* * *

Tony held out the shield to Steve. After he's figured out time travel, he went to the Avengers facility to tell the others about it. Well, he didn't at first. He spent a few more days with his family, wanting to enjoy every second with them. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Most probably, he was just overreacting again, but he has made sure that Pepper and Morgan would be alright if he wouldn't come back. He even left Morgan a message, telling her that he loved her. _I love you 3000_. He hoped his little girl would never have to see that.

“Tony, I don't know.” Steve said hesitantly, staring at the shield in Tony's hands.

“Why?” Tony asked and looked at Steve seriously. “He made it for you.” A few years ago, he wouldn't have been able to say those words, but only now he realized how true they were. And with them, Tony realized that he didn't blame Steve anymore. “And honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledging.”

He held out the shield to Steve, who took it slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. For a moment, they both stood there in silence and didn't say anything. Steve was still looking at the shield and there was this strange expression on his face.

“Thank you Tony.” Steve said finally and they looked at each other again.

“We'll keep that a little quiet.” Tony replied to lighten the mood between them. “Didn't bring one for the whole team.” He took the small suitcase he's brought out of the car and looked at Steve questioningly. “We are getting the whole team, yeah?”

Steve nodded. “We are working on that right now.”

For half a second, they both smiled at each other, before Tony followed Steve into the building. They didn't talk about what happened all those years ago and most probably, they never would. But in this moment, when the whole team greeted Tony and smiled at him, he knew that it was alright. He finally let go of his anger.

Now all they have to do is built the time machine, get the Infinity Stones and the gauntlet and bring everyone back with a snap. After that, Tony would go home and continue his life with Pepper and Morgan. He decided to introduce his daughter to Steve and all the others soon. And of course she was going to meet Peter Parker.


End file.
